


Five Sentence Friday Smut - 1/3/2014

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: Five Sentence Friday Smut [8]
Category: Union J (Band), X Factor (UK) RPF
Genre: 5 Sentence Fiction, F/M, George is a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-05 13:15:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George Shelley/Caroline Flack, claiming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Sentence Friday Smut - 1/3/2014

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anonymous on [my tumblr](http://aimmyarrowshigh.tumblr.com/asks).

Hooking up with Caroline Flack wasn't exactly something that had been at the forefront of George's mind, but it certainly wasn't exactly in the deep background, especially not while she was hosting Xtra last year and she kept interviewing fit Jesy and they were both being fit and then she was dating Harry Styles and Sandy at Starbucks kept saying, _turned in your application--in there with a chance then, Gingerbread George, haha!_ So the idea that Caroline might think he was fit, too, was not out of the realm of possibility when George got into the Corinthia, but it was still a spine-tingling shock when she actually invited him to her house after one rehearsal and put her hand on his thigh just too high to be congenial. Even though that first time he'd come entirely too quickly to be dignified, it did sad wonders for George's self-esteem, to look across the mattress night after night and see the tan curve of Caroline's shoulder as she leaned across to turn out the lights.

"What are you doing?" Caroline asked when she rolled back over and glanced to George, one arm outstretched up to the ceiling and one leg tucked across his thighs, the smoothness of her skin tempting his fingers again already.

"High-fiving last year's me," is his reply, "You're gonna be so happy, buddy."


End file.
